Perfectly
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Based on the Huckapoo song, Perfectly. This song is in Pixel Perfect, which had Ricky in it! OneShot.


**_I like who I am  
But I guess you don't_**

Keely sat in her room, trying to work out where she had gone wrong. Why Phil didn't like her. What she had done to make him go off with that perky princess Candida. Candida. She was in Pim's grade. He was going out, with someone his sister's age!

She wrinkled her nose and looked down at her outfit. Black pants, with a pink slip dress over the top. She thought it was cute. But obviously Phil didn't.

**_I think that I can  
But you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all_**

She had walked up to him that day at school. His arm was round Candida's shoulders, and he looked happy for a split second when she came near.

"Hi," she had said, looking at the floor.

Phil had nodded. "Hi."

"Are you coming to film the news announcements?" Keely had asked, looking him in the eye, hoping that he would say yes, and the stupid argument would have been forgotten.

Phil had shaken his head. "Owen can do it. I'm kind of busy."

"Oh," Keely had said, hurt. "Well. Okay then."

And then she had walked away, the fight still lingering in the atmosphere.

**_If you love me,  
You sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you would want to change?  
I can't be your paper doll_**

She had read out the news announcements, as per usual, but something didn't feel right. She couldn't look up at Phil and smile, like she usually did. And he couldn't bring on all the other important news information, and make her laugh by tripping over various objects in the process.

"He loves you Keely," Via had insisted.

But Keely wasn't so sure. Why would he do this if he loved her? Sure, he had been nice enough to her that morning, but he still left her. He still went of with Candida. Not that he was having a good time with her. He kept looking over at her, and trying to catch her eye. But she was deliberately trying not to catch his.

**_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent  
Every little mistake_**

Which was why she was sitting her now. Wondering how she had gone wrong. Where she had gone wrong.

The argument had been something really stupid, like how Keely wanted to go to the mall after school, but Phil wanted to do something else. Phil had been really tetchy all week, flaring up at the slightest thing. But it had still hurt when he walked over to Candida and asked her out.

She wondered what Phil was seeing when he looked at her. Was he seeing what she saw when she looked in the mirror, or something ugly and horrible?

**_I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
It makes sense to me,  
Perfectly  
Perfectly_**

She got up and looked in the mirror, and for the first time, she saw what he saw.

Blonde hair, that had brown at the roots. She needed the roots doing.

Her outfit was the sort of thing that pre-school kids wore, when they couldn't match things together.

Her make-up was too sparkly and totally girly.

And she saw why Phil didn't like her. Because she was too different. She needed to blend in. And that's what she would do.

_**I like worn out shoes  
You like high heels, and fantasies  
But I'm what's real  
I guess you could say  
The shoe don't fit**_

Keely looked at her Converse sneakers, and then at her heels that she had only ever worn once. To the Ladies Choice Dance.

"Candida would wear the heels. So I guess I'm wearing the heels," Keely muttered to herself, and put them on the bed.

Then she pulled out a skirt that her mother had given her about a year before. Candida had one just like it. And then a green camisole top. Her hair was up in a bun. She put on a bit of lip-gloss and mascara.

She put everything on, and looked back in the mirror. It didn't look like her. She was totally changing. "But if this is what Phil wants, then this is what Phil gets."

_**Maybe I'm from Venus  
You're from mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal, with it**_

Keely walked as best she could into school that day, trying not to fall over. She had missed the bus, so she had to walk in these heels all the way to school.

As she walked up the hallway, people stopped and looked at her. Keely could swear they were all laughing at her. But if Phil liked people who dressed like this, then she could be someone who dressed like this.

"Keely!" Via ran up to her. "What?"

Keely just shook her head. "Phil likes people who dress like this. So I'm going to dress like this."

"You can't. You're changing your identity for a guy?" Via cried.

Keely tried to smile, but her feet were killing her. "No. I'm changing my identity for Phil. And that's worth it."

_**I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah**_

Keely walked up the hallway to where her locker was. It was right next to Phil's, unfortunately, and he was standing there with Candida. She took a deep breath, and walked up to her locker.

"Oh my gosh!" Candida gasped when she saw Keely, and then burst out laughing. All of her friends joined in, and Keely felt a huge sinking in her heart. If Phil began to laugh…

She kept walking, but looked at Phil's expression as he turned around and saw her. He looked surprised. Upset. Almost hurt.

Then, her foot got caught under her, and she tripped, and fell. Candida laughed, and Keely got up, and turned away. She didn't need to take this. It obviously hasn't worked. He didn't love her. He wanted Candida.

Her eyes filled with tears, as she ran into the girls room.

**_I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly_**

She looked in the mirror and saw the same person that she had last night. The person that nobody could ever like. All her flaws and imperfections showing up on the surface. No wonder Phil didn't like her.

She pulled the heels off of her feet, wishing she had her Converses to put on. She grabbed the hair clip in her hair, and shook it lose, and then she scrubbed off all the make-up she had put on.

It was no use. He would never like her. Never.

_**I try to fit  
In the mould  
That you make  
But I'm tired of playing  
This little charade**_

The door to the bathrooms opened as she shoved the heels into her bag. "Keely?"

"What do you want?" Keely snapped, turning round to face Pim.

Pim sighed. "Look…I'm Phil. I used the Insta-morph. I needed to see that you were alright."

"I'm fine. Not that you would care," Keely said, and tried to push past him. Or her. Whatever.

He pulled out the Insta-Morph and turned back into Phil. "Keely. Please listen to me."

"Why? You haven't listened to me for the past week," Keely whispered.

Phil held her arm. "Because I thought I would let it slip."

"Let what slip?" Keely said.

"That I love you," Phil whispered.

Keely sat down on the floor. It was the nearest place to sit. "So why hang out with Candida. Why make fun of me? Why make me feel guilty for something I didn't do? Why make me want to change to be like her?"

"That's why you changed?" Phil asked sitting opposite her. "To be like Candida? Why?"

Keely sighed. "Because I thought that if you liked Candida, then if I looked like Candida, you might like me again."

"But why?" Phil said.

Keely felt tears falling down her cheeks. "Because I love you! I love you, you half-brained idiot!"

"That's nice. Calling me an idiot," Phil said.

"Well you are," Keely said bluntly.

_**I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah**_

"So why did you want to make yourself look like Candida? I mean, I've always valued that you're different. It makes you special," Phil said.

Keely looked down. "I looked like a kid out of playschool."

"No, you didn't. You looked like Keely," Phil said, taking her hand.

Keely smiled. "I wanted to be perfect. Like you."

"I'm not perfect Keely. I just made the biggest mistake of my life by hurting my best friend, I now have to break up with Candida, which will be kind of a relief, and I'm from the future. It's not exactly a perfect life," Phil said.

**_I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see  
Makes sense to me, yeah_**

_**Perfectly**_

Keely looked at him. "I never thought of that."

"But I do have something perfect in my life right now," Phil said.

Keely was curious. "What is it?"

Phil leaned forward and kissed her. Then he broke away, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You."

**I know, sappy stuff, but I was bored...lol. Writing more of Unbelievable ASAP. **


End file.
